In electronic key and lock systems, electronic programmable keys are generally blocked or disabled from unlocking a lock or padlock until they are provided with an opening code. The electronic programmable keys are typically equipped with a keypad for entering an opening code, which may be a sequence of letters, numbers, or both. Once a key holder enters an opening code into the electronic programmable key, the key is enabled to unlock the lock or padlock. Thus, in comparison to conventional mechanical key and lock systems, additional security is provided against fraudulent usage or when keys are lost or stolen because the lost or stolen key is unusable without a valid opening code.
In some cases, electronic programmable keys may be programmed to unlock a lock or padlock according to certain access rights. More specifically, an electronic programmable key may be programmed to only unlock a designated set of locks or padlocks, and only at certain predetermined times of the day, week, month, and/or year. Moreover, electronic programmable keys or locks may store records of access logs that show the times and locations where the key was used.
For a variety of different reasons, individuals (e.g., staff members and contractors) may need to perform pre-defined tasks at remote sites that require an electronic programmable key in order to gain entry. In many cases, the individuals may already be in possession of the electronic programmable key that provides access to the remote sites. However, before traveling to the remote sites, the individuals are typically required to travel to an operations center (or other location) in order to program the key that provides access to the remote site. An administrator at the operations center may program the keys by connecting them to key programming devices which are typically integrated with stationary computing systems or networks such as, for example, a desktop computer. In order for the individuals to be able to successfully operate the electronic programmable keys in the desired locks, they may be required to request a valid opening code from the administrator, which can be entered into the key in order to enable the key to unlock the desired locks. Thus, an administrator cannot grant—and a key holder cannot efficiently request—new opening codes, access rights or access logs in real-time, while the key holder is in the field or within proximity to the lock to which access is desired.
In addition, an administrator cannot directly verify that certain tasks have been completed without recovering the keys or accessing the locks, and may have to rely instead on the user to manually report such activities. Consequently, the individuals are often required to return to the operations center a second time after they have completed their task at the remote site in order to return the key and/or to verify that they have completed their task. The key programming devices that were used to program the keys may also be used to download a record of access logs generated by the key in order to accomplish this. Requiring the individuals to travel back and forth to the operations center is inefficient and can be costly in terms of both time and fuel consumption. This is especially true if the operations center is located far away from the individuals' initial location, or far away from the remote site that the individuals are seeking to access.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an access control system that includes an efficient mechanism for remotely providing an individual with access to a secured location while in the field and verifying that the individual accessed the secured location and/or completed tasks at the secured location.